Possessed
by Overrunner
Summary: Xana had to make a decision. He wanted revenge on them. But he couldn't pick William. And Jeremy was weak to him. So he had to pick from the other 4. And he did. Out of Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, and odd, one of them has been possessed. When William dies, and the death toll grows, the friends turn on each other and try to discover who it is before one of them turn up dead. UxE AxO WxY
1. Chapter 1

**Hey-o! This story came to mind when I was playing a game online. Hope ya'll like it! Ciao Ciao! R&R please!**

'I have done it!' Xana exclaimed aloud. With enough power stored and after not causing an attack for almost a month, he had done it. Now all he had to do was put his plan into action. 'But which one of the sweet warriors should I do it to? The results would be beautiful, and his revenge exacting. But who should my target be?'

Running up files he processed all of them and loaded them up.

Aelita: Key to Lyoko, formidable fighter  
Jeremy: Most intelligent, runs computer  
Odd: Intelligence level: unknown, arrogant fighter  
Ulrich: Strongest foe  
William: most loyal servant until loss  
Yumi: 2nd best fighter, possible relationship between her and stern: Unknown

Xana had a tough choice to make. William was his favorite, he knew hat for sure but then again, his foes would know it was him so that was a no. Jeremy was the last of his choices and wouldn't be much help. The 4 main choices were Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi. Ulrich was the best fighter yet Yumi was more athletic. Odd was off the list, even though he would be a wise choice. Aelita was an unknown possibility so he would consider her. That left the other two to decide from. Ulrich was out now. The two ladies were the last options. But then he brought Ulrich and Odd back in. "Why does a simple situation such as this have to be so difficult?" xana muttered.

Finally he made a decision. His revenge would be brilliant.

**(Yo! I'm just going to start putting dots for skipped sentences since the computer keeps correcting me and saying I'm wrong when I skip a line. On with the story!)**

**...**

...

Aelita opened her eyes to the morning again. Sitting up in her bed, she stretched her arms out and felt a pop in her shoulders. It was Saturday morning, 7:45 according to her phone. She always tried to sleep in on weekends but it seemed her brain was hard-wired to this certain time.

Laying there for several minutes, she pulled herself out of the bed and looked in the mirror. Her hair was neat this time which was strange since usually when she woke up it was standing on end and tangled. Shrugging, Aelita grabbed her robe and morning needs and left for the showers.

...  
Walking down the hall, Aelita was pleased to see nobody up yet. She instantly regretted that thought when she ran into a certain raven-haired, crush-on-Ulrich, most annoying, girl name Sissi Delmas.

"Watch where you're going!" Sissi hissed at Aelita.

Aelita glared at Sissi and took a step around her, making way towards the showers. Hearing footsteps behind her, Aelita turned around to see Sissi following her.

_'Please don't let it be an Xana attack. The others would kill me at this time.'_ Aelita prayed and stepped inside the girls bathroom.

Setting her stuff down on a bench, Aelita turned on a shower yet turned her head to watch Sissi who was suspiciously watching her.

It was situation like these with Sissi that put Aelita on edge and one day she was going to strangle her. "If you got something to get off your chest Sissi, say it before I smack you the smug look off your face. I'm sick of your glares." Aelita warned and lowered the temperature on the shower a little.

Sissi only glared indignantly and held her chin high.

Rolling her eyes, Aelita muttered something and turned the shower off. "What is it Elisabeth? Hmm? What's up that the queen bitch has to pester me with her presence this morning?"

Sissi's gaze was unfaltering and Aelitas hardened. In truth she was a little grumpy this morning and her patience with Sissi's constant annoyance to the group was getting on her last nerve and today she lost the nerve.

"Why don't you accept that Ulrich doesn't like you and that we don't want anything to do with you!" Aelita snarled. She had been thinking this long and hard and knew this wouldn't really affect Sissi but the annoyance in her tone said it all.

Finally Sissi turned and walked out of the room, leaving Aelita to smile in success. She groaned when she realized she turned the water off and turned it back on.

...  
...

Walking into the cafeteria, Aelita got her breakfast and sat between Odd and Jeremy at their usual table. Still grumpy about what happened earlier, Aelita angrily stabbed her fork into her food and shoved it into her mouth.

"Aelita, what's wrong?" Jeremy asked, setting a hand on hers.

Drawing it out, Aelita rubbed her eyes and looked at him. She opened her mouth to say something but Odd beat her to it with a groan. "Sissi."

"Ulrich dear, are you ready to go to that movie?"

Odd choked on his food and coughed out a chunk of it onto his plate, disgusting the others. "What?" He yelled, catching a few students attention.

"Calm down, Odd. There's no way I'd go to a movie with her. She's just trying to get me to go with her." He told him while Odd rubbed his throat, it hurting a little. Sissi stormed away in a rage and gave Yumi a glare as they passed each other.

"What's got her all worked up?" Yumi asked, sitting down at the table next to Ulrich.

"I just turned her offer down on a couple tickets to go see a movie with her." Ulrich told her, while Aelita observed thoughtfully.

"Did you want to go see the movie Ulrich? When you turned her down, you sounded like you already had plans." Aelita inquired, catching Odd's attention and he as did Yumi, turned to Ulrich.

"Well-" Ulrich stuttered, unsure how to answer these questions.

"Ah, chill out good buddy. We all saw you ask out Emily yesterday. We're just giving you a hard time." Odd grinned while high-fiving Aelita.

Jeremy adjusted his gasses and looked at Yumi in time to see she was upset.

"Odd." Jeremy whispered fiercely.

"Yeah?"

"SHUT. UP." He said and looked at Yumi.

Realization dawned on odd that Yumi didn't know and he chuckled nervously.

Aelita was looking at Yumi to Ulrich then back again. Ulrich was pushing a piece of croissant around with his fork and Yumi was staring at her boots. When neither of them moved Aelita cleared her throat. "I think we'll just be on our way."

Jeremy looked up from his laptop. "We?"

"Yes. WE." Aelita said and got up, Odd following quickly while Jeremy lagged behind them.

When the three had disappeared at their normal spot at the benches, Ulrich looked at Yumi. "You just wanted to be friends. That's how I remember it." And at that, he got up, took his tray back to the kitchen and left Yumi staring after him sadly.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Yumi turned her head to see William there, watching Ulrich before looking at Yumi. "Are you OK? That sounded harsh."

Yumi nodded yet William could see the tears forming in her eyes.

Without another word, Yumi was guided to a table by William who was extremely worried when he saw the tears in her eyes stream down her face.

**So... How do you guys like it? I thought I should start it like this... Any ways. R&R Please! Ciao Ciao!**


	2. Reasons to hate

Hey, thanks for the review Muffinmilk! I was kind of surprised how fast one came. Here's another chapter. Ciao Ciao! R&R ya'll!

After a cold breakfast, William drew up a discussion with Yumi. "So what happened exactly?"

Yumi opened her mouth to say something along the lines of, "I'm jealous he's with Emily instead of me." but instead she said "Nothing, William. I guess I'm just upset with myself."

William raised an eyebrow but did not pry into the matter. Minutes ticked by until finally it was a minute before the bell rang for class and William knew he had to ask.

He felt awful about what he was about to ask but it was all he could think up to say. "Uh, Yumi? If you're not busy, would you like to... um... go out some time?"

She turned to him and William winced, expecting to be snapped at but instead got a small smile and a nod. "What did you have in mind?"

His face reddened, having not expected to get this far. "Well... uh..."  
"Don't worry William. It's a half-day today. I'll expect an answer in Ms. Hertz class." She teased and lightly kissed his cheek.

Watching her go, William rubbed the spot where her lips just were. "Did that just happen?" He asked, slightly wide-eyed.

On the other side of the cafeteria, someone was giving him a death glare. "Yeah, William. It did." And at that, Ulrich left, slightly upset yet strangely grateful that problem had been solved. But he still hated that William got there first.

"Aelita! You made us miss the best part!" Odd complained when they arrived at the usual spot, a few minutes before the bell rang.

He cried out in alarm when she smacked him upside the head. "What'd you do that for?!" He whined.

"Because. Situations like that aren't funny Odd." Aelita scolded. Then she sighed. "I admit it was funny until I realized Yumi didn't know." Then she jabbed a finger at his chest accusingly. "But when you talk about it like it's a joke; like you usually do, I'm gonna start smacking you!"

"Aw give it a rest Aelita. Stop treating it likes it's the center of the universe." Jeremy said mockingly, trying to make a joke like Odd.

Before any of them knew it, Jeremy was on the ground with a big red hand print across his right cheek. Odd stared at her dumbfounded, yet didn't dare budge. Instead he cradled his legs to his chest and draped both his arms above his head to defend himself from Aelita's wrath.

Jeremy should have known better. Yumi was Aelita's best friend. And for both of them to make fun of her and Ulrich angered Aelita. But for Jeremy to say what he did, that did it for Aelita.

Feeling a hadn't grip his, Odd was pulled off the bench. "Come on, Odd." She said and pulled him away to their English class leaving Jeremy dumbstruck.

...

"Aelita. STOP." Odd said sternly.

She whirled on him with a glare that sent a shiver down his spine. "What?!"

"We can't leave him there. I'm sorry about what I said about Yumi, but Jeremy is still my friend." odd said, crossing his arm's across his chest defiantly.

Aelita rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll see you in English."

Turning to leave, Odd gripped her wrist. "Hey, is something the matter?"

Aelita sighed. "Jeremy and I broke up on Tuesday. Apparently he likes cheerleaders over me. Blonde ones at that." Aelita had a shroud of sadness hanging over her cloaked in anger, which partially explained why she had slapped Jeremy.

Walking away, Odd quickly made a connection. The only blonde cheerleader he knew was Heidi Clinger. But he was dating her. So that meant-.

Running back, he skidded around the corner to see Jeremy walking towards the hall he was in with an arm around Heidi's shoulder.

"Oh, hey, Odd. Got any idea what's up with Aelita?" Jeremy asked, the red mark still fresh on his face.

His eyes narrowed at Jeremy and Heidi gulped.

Then odd said "forse è perché sei un bastardo."

"What?"

And once again, Jeremy was on the ground again, now with a red hand print on his right cheek and a big bruise on his left, Odd walking away.

"You didn't tell him did you?" Jeremy asked Heidi.

"Nope. I think it's official now though." She said and helped him up.

Class went by quick. Ulrich watched as odd and Aelita angrily scrawled down notes.

"What happened?" Ulrich asked while their teacher was distracted with helping another student.

"Heidi and Jeremy are going out." Odd told him, shoving a paper aside so he could check his notes again before answering a problem on an assignment.

Ulrich's expression seemed surprised and he chuckled. "How did that end?"

Odd pointed and Ulrich had to restrain himself from laughing out loud. Jeremy's left cheek was swollen and his right cheek was bright red.

"It didn't end well." Odd said and turned in his worksheet as the bell rang.

**So Sorry this was short! So sorry. I meant to make this longer but in all honesty today and tomorrow may very well be my very last chapter for a long time. Thinking summer brake would mean I have a lot more time to post but I'm going to Kansas and I am praying there is an available laptop. So, I bid thee luck faithful reviewers and I pray I get on soon.  
**

******So all of the gang have reasons to hate each other now. Jeremy is dating Heidi which pissed odd of, Jeremy broke up with Aelita which pissed her off. Yumi found out Ulrich is dating Emily which pissed her off, and Ulrich saw Yumi kissed William. All in all, they're all pissed off. But who is the soon to be future killer that xana chose? Find out in my next post which I hope I post soon.  
**

******Ciao Cao! R&R please and have a great summer!**


	3. A bad day

**Alright y'all. I have returned. I managed to post another chapter before I have to leave tomorrow. Sorry that I haven't posted. No computer in Kansas. Glad I manged to post two chapters before I left. Happy reading!**

While class went on, William anxiously thought of something to do, He had no clue what Yumi liked to do and seeing as tonight could possibly be a first date, he was trying not to screw it up.

Class went by too quickly for him and he barely came up with an idea. It was a chance, but it did seem likely.

Yumi walked up to William expectantly and the idea was long gone once he saw her gaze.

"I... um..." William stammered.

"You want to go on a walk?" Yumi interrupted.

"A walk?" William echoed.

"Walk, you know, where you take both legs and you make them go a certain distance for a certain amount of time?" Yumi teasingly explained.

"Yeah. A walk. Great. Sure. Awesome." William closed his mouth and blushed when Yumi laughed. "Uh... where?"

"Through the forest. It's suppose to be clear skies tonight until like midnight. My parents curfew is at twelve and I called hem before class started in the hallway. They said fine and I hung up before Hiroki could ask me his favorite words."

William raised an eyebrow, curious what Hiroki's famous words were yet didn't say anything.

...  
...

In the lunchroom, Odd and Aelita were already seated and Yumi and William joined them a moment later. Maybe a month ago, the school had expanded the lunchroom and gotten bigger tables, seated for 8 so it fit the group when occasionally William would sit with them.

Looking up from her food, Aelitas glare turned into a kind smile when she saw William.

"Hi guys." William greeted.

"S'up." odd waved while sticking another bite of spaghetti into his mouth.

"Hi, William. How have you been lately?" Aelita greeted, closing her poetry book.

"I'm fine. I finally caught up on grades after you-know-what happened." William told her, a little sad to refer to when he was possessed.

"Why the sudden sad note, William?" Odd asked, cleaning his face with a napkin.

William opened his mouth to answer that when he was interrupted by a familiar blonde. "What's he doing here?"

"Could ask you the same about her." Aelita pointed out Heidi, who was standing right next to Jeremy.

"She was going to have lunch with us." Jeremy told her as if it were obvious.

"With you, you mean." Aelita said, angered he was speaking to her disrespectfully.

"With us." Jeremy repeated, not understanding why Aelita couldn't hear him.

"Because Jeremy, Aelita is saying that we know you. We don't know her except me." Odd explained to him as if he were stupid.

Jeremy was outraged by this. "Well maybe if you gave her a chance, you might get to know her better."

"Hi." William waved to Heidi who waved back.

"Yeah, well, I don't think I want to know her Jeremy." Aelita said after mockingly rubbing her chin in a fake train of thought. "Ciao."

Getting up, Aelita left and Odd followed shortly after her.

Jeremy cocked an eyebrow and looked at Yumi.

"What's up wit them?"

Yumi sighed and rubbed both of her temples.

...  
...

"Ugh! I am sick of him! Doesn't he get that when something like that happens between us, I need time to recover?" Aelita said to Odd, saddened Jeremy doesn't respect her as a friend.

"I don't mean to sound uncaring Aelita, but I've grown used to what you're talking about. Doesn't really affect me anymore." Odd stared at the ground, saddened at what he said.

Aelita looked at him and understandingly nodded with a small smile.

They continued to walk down until they arrived at her room. Aelita hadn't told him but odd had felt she needed some alone time.

"See you tomorrow princess." He told her, smiling kindly.

Aelita returned the smile and was surprised to see him take her hand and kiss it.

Blushing slightly, Aelita watched as he started to walk away then suddenly called him back. "Odd?"

Odd instantly turned around and walked back over to her. "Yes, milady?"

"Do you... mind staying her for a while?"

Odd shook his head. "What did you have in mind?"

"I'm pretty sure I can think of something." Aelita smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into her room.

...  
...

William was walking back to the school. He and Yumi had, had a nice conversation and he had learned from his kind patience and understanding that she had, had a crush on Ulrich since she and he first went to Lyoko together. Though it kinda scared him, Yumi asked him what it was like being possessed and he tried not to spook her so he left out the part where he liked being a slave.

After walking her home, she had kissed him on the cheek and gone inside.

Walking through the campus, William paused when he thought he heard footsteps behind him. Looking around, William shrugged and continued towards the dormitory building.

Right as he was about to open the door, he stopped again. There was someone following; he could hear the footsteps.

backing up a bit, he checked the whole area but found no one.

"Bit on edge right now I guess." He muttered to himself and walked inside.

Going up the stairs, he kept a careful watch behind him and when he looked back around, he let out a gasp and almost fell down the stairs.

"Jeez! What are you doing up this early?"

Before he received a reply, this person had kicked him full in the chest he flew down the stairs, slamming into the wall.

Hearing a sickening crack of bone, the persons head twitched violently before and evil grin came on their face.

"Oh, that felt good." The person mused before silently sprinting away.

...  
...

The next day, Aelita woke up at the same time: 7:45.

Sitting up, Aelita gently removed odd's arm from around her waist. In all honesty, she had found out Jeremy and Heidi were dating before he told her and since then she had been spending time with Odd more and more.

Stretching her arms out again, the familiar pop in her shoulders sounded and she let out a relieved sigh.

Getting up, she didn't grab her stuff, she simply got dressed and walked out. Before she did, she gently shook Odd awake. When he didn't stir Aelita smacked his cheek which was returned with a groan.

"Either out in five, or a lot girls are going to hear your snoring." Aelita warned.

Odd groaned again before raising his thumb.

Aelita smiled before gently closing the door.

Walking down the hall, she went down the stairwell. She was on the boys floor when she stopped.

There, down the stairs in front of her was William Dunbar.

He was laying against the wall except his head was pressed a little too high up against it. Slowly proceeding down the stairs, Aelita walked up to him and knelt down to check him.

She reached her hand out to stir him but stopped halfway. His eyes were wide open; cold and lifeless. Turning her head away, she drew her hand back and let it rest on the floor.

"911 what is your emergency."

"My friend is lying here in the school stairwell and... and I think he's dead."

"Alright stay calm, and tell me your location."

"Kadic academy."

"An officer will be there shortly."

"What should I do?"

"Keep calm, don't touch or move the body and notify a teacher right away."

"Thank you."


	4. Making Matters Worse

**And I return again! People I can't tell you how happy I am to see reviews for this story come so quickly! I thank you all for that! What am I siting here typing a comment for? On with the story! Thanks for the R&R y'all! Please let it continue! Ciao!**

When the police arrived, Mr. Delmas and Jim were already there in the dormitory stairwell and Aelita was the only student awake. Seeing as she was the only one there, the Police had asked her a few questions like what time she found him, what she did when she found him, and if she had touched or moved the body.

Aelita had responded calmly with "7:47 p.m.", "called the police and notified a teacher as the officer on the phone told her to do." and shook her head.

With a nod the two Police Officers left and Williams body was lifted into an ambulance and it drove away. Aelita stood at the school entrance, watching the ambulance drive away until she knelt her head.

She may have known William little to none at all and, may have been his friend for the same amount of time but she was still saddened by his death. Death was not a rarity to her but it still left her still and quiet when it occurred.

Finally, Mr. Delmas walked over to her and pulled her way, back to the school.

"Aelita, do you know of anyone who might've... done this to William?"

She didn't know why. Must he have startled her when he rested a hand on her shoulder? Or was it that he had arrived from nowhere? But the fact of the matter was, Aelita flinched.

"Aelita, what is the matter?"

Out of the blue, Aelita exploded."How dare you Mr. Delmas! How could you imply something like that on one of my friends!" Aelita snapped accusingly, pointing a finger at him.

"I wasn't-"

Aelita cut him off. "You and me both know Ulrich and William have had their differences, but you should be ashamed to think that Ulrich would murder William!"

With that said, Aelita stormed away while Mr. Delmas watched her.

"Jim."

"Yes, sir?"

"Gather the students for an assembly."

"Yes sir!"

Before Jim could march off on his mission, Mr. Delmas called him back.

"And... Keep a close on Aelita. Something tells me she and her little group are hiding something."

Jims' eyes widened then his eyebrows furrowed into a frown. "Mr. Delmas, sir, I said the same thing for quiet some time about their group and you have respectfully said to leave them be."

"What exactly have you told me, Jim?" Mr. Delmas asked, surprised by what Jim told him.

...

Arriving in the auditorium, Aelita was joined by Odd who seemed surprised by the sudden assembly. Minutes later, yum I joined them.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked Odd.

Odd answered her with a shrug. Frowning, Yumi looked, around for William.

Seeing this, Aelita hung her head, catching Odd's attention.

Before he could imply on what was wrong Mr. Delmas called for the students attention.

"Attention students! Thank you for being here at this time. Now I am saddened to tell you saddening news." Mr. Delmas stopped to catch his breathe.

All the students listened intently, curious what he was getting at.

"This morning, William Dunbar was found dead in the dormitory stairwell."

A couple students gasped in shock.

"For the rest of the day, I want you all to stay on campus. Nobody is allowed to leave the grounds."

That was met with an uproar of protests and groans.

"QUITE!" Jim roared, silencing the protesting students.

"That will be all students."

Everyone started moving out when Mr. Delmas made a late call. "Aelita Stones, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Odd Della Robbia and Jeremy Belpois I would like to speak to you in my office."

Odd looked at the principal along with Yumi before they were met with glances from everyone in the auditorium while Aelita continued to stare angrily at Mr. Delmas.

...

...

(Just so you all know, the next sentences are a cross between Ulrichs, Aelitas, Yumis, and Odds questioning and Mr. Delmas is not in the office during the questioning, only to introduce the 4 to Officer LeDuc)

"Ulrich this is Officer LeDuc. You two have met before." Mr. Delmas introduced.

"Hi." Aelita greeted with a small wave.

"Now, odd, I want you to remember, everything you say, I am going to write down." Officer LeDuc asked.

"Yes sir." Yumi nodded.

"Now, where were you last night because when the paramedics arrived this morning, they put his estimated time of death at around midnight."

Ulrich let out a laugh before scratching the back of his head. "I was with Emily."

"Like in your room, with Odd?"

"Yep." Aelita nodded, triple checking to make sure Mr. Delmas wasn't in the rom too hear about the school violation.

"And what exactly did you two do together?"

Odd shrugged. "Made out. Slept together."

"Your home is off campus, correct?"

"Yes. William walked me home then that was the last time I saw him."

"How well would you put your friendship with William?"

"We were actually friends. Went bowling with him a couple days ago."

"And do you know anybody that would wish him harm?"

"No. Ulrich and William have had their differences but they trusted each other." Aelita told him, angered to be asked that question again.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Odd nodded. "Ulrich is my friend and he was Williams'. I know him, and he is not a murderer."

"Thank you, Yumi. I will see you again soon."

...

When they all arrived in the cafeteria, they were all sincerely pissed at Jeremy. Ulrich couldn't care less, he and Jeremy had for some reason cut ties and ignored each others' existence for some time now. But from what Odd gathered, Jeremy had implied to the cops that Ulrich was a murderer

"JEREMY!" Odd yelled.

Looking up from his meal, Jeremy was shoved out of his seat and onto the floor. Jeremy was stunned, this was not the reaction he had expected. Getting pulled up from the floor by his shirt, Jeremy was slammed against the window.

"Did you say Ulrich was a Murderer?!" Odd demanded, pressing his face against the glass.

"Yes." Jeremy confirmed.

"Why would you do that?" Aelita asked.

"I only told them the truth." Jeremy laughed.

Odd was outraged and pulled his head back and slammed it into the glass once more. Not letting himself be cornered, Jeremy pushed off the window and rammed into Odd. Turning on Odd, Jeremy threw a punch that caught Odd in the gut.

Slightly out of breathe, Odd backed up, wheezing from the blow. Jeremy was on him instantly.

Grabbing Odd by his shirt, Jeremy threw several blows at his face before Odd retaliated and zipped out under Jeremys arm and was behind Jeremy. Wrapping an arm around his neck, Odd turned both of the before ramming Jeremys head against the window, cracking it. Rearing back, Odd turned Jeremy once more and jumped, taking Jeremy with him until Odd landed full on Jeremy, Jeremy getting hurt.

They both had blood on their face, blood flowing out Odds nose while Jeremy had a cut on his forehead, directly above his right eyebrow.

"What is going on?!" A voice boom before shoving past Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi to pick up Odd and Jeremy.

Separating them, Jim yelled at both of them. "Enough! What is the meaning of this? Della Robbia!Belpois! Explanation pronto!"

Odd shut his mouth while Jeremy started blabbing about how Odd attacked him for no reason.

"Della Robbia! Your turn!"

Odd grumbled then whispered something into Jims' ear and Jim nodded.

"Belpois. Now that I'm here, the Principal wants to see you right now. Hustle!"

"And you three! Get your food, eat it, and go back to your rooms. NOW!"

...

...

The next morning, it was in the girls shower room. Heidi was in the showers slightly humming a song she knew. The door creaked slightly yet due to the sound of the shower, Heidi didn't notice. The figure stood there and stared at the showerhead fiercely.

In the shower, Heidi noticed something odd, the waters' temperature was rising steadily until it was a little too hot for her liking. Turning the knob to the hot water, Heidi screamed. As she turned it down, the water only seemed to get hotter and hotter until her skin was melting and she was in nothing but unbearable pain.

Finally her screams were cut off and the figure looked at the water coming out of the stall to see a crimson red flowing with it. The figure smiled and laughed. Their laugh was cut short when the door behind them opened and they quickly evaporated into black smoke and hid in a light socket.

"Heidi? Heidi was that you?" Emily called, stepping into the shower room. Seeing blood on the floor, Emily froze. Slowly stepping over to the curtain, Emily snapped it open to find half a skeleton, the rest with the skin barely clinging to the bones.

Backing up, Emily slipped on the water and fell onto her back. Backing up, Emily suddenly screamed in pain. At the door a finger had touched the water soaked floor and electricity coursed all over the floor. Emilys' breathing stopped and she collapsed onto the floor.  
...

Ulrich was in the hallway with Odd. Odd had been let off with a weeks detention, Jeremy with double the time. Now the two were on the girls floor hunting for Emily.

"Try her phone again." Odd suggested.

Pulling it out, they both listened intently and turned right when they heard the ring directly in the room next to them.

Opening he door, Ulrich gasped while Odd whirled around and puked on the floor. Bursting in, Ulrich leaned his head down onto Emilys' chest and listened for a heartbeat.

"Ulrich." Odd spoke up, trying to rouse his friend.

When he didn't answer, Odd raised his voice. "Ulrich!" Glaring at him, Odd saw the tears in his eyes.

"We got to call an ambulance!" Odd told him. Ulrich didn't budge and Odd sighed before pulling his phone out and dialing 911.

**Whoa! odd and Jeremy fighting it out! And now two more people are dead. How will Jeremy react when he finds out Heidi is dead? And with Ulrich already suspected as a murderer this will only make matters worse. R&R! Ciao Ciao y'all!**


End file.
